Keep Smile Without Me
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] "Kau... Daripada kau membuatku kesal terus... LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG!" "Sa-Sasuke, sakit. Lepaskan tanganku," "Tidak sebelum kau keluar dari rumah ini!" Judul gak nyambung sama isi sepertinya. Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Disclaim :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn :** Sho-ai, gaje, OOC (Naru cengeng, SakuIno ganas(?)), typo(s), alur cepat, EYD berantakan, etc.

**Pair :** S.N

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Hm~ -_-a

**A/N :**

/SasuNaru/ : Isi surat.

**-2310- **: Pergantian waktu dan tempat.

**Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

* * *

**- Keep Smile Without Me -  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tidak," jawabku tegas.

"Kenapa setiap kau pergi aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Aku mau ke tempat balap motor."

"Ya, aku tahu, karena itu aku mau ikut."

"Di sana berbahaya," Aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi, Sasuke…" Dia menahan tanganku. Yah, hampir setiap aku mau pergi, dia selalu begini. Kadang aku geram sendiri, kenapa dia tidak langsung menurutiku saja?

"TIDAK, NARUTO! SEKALI AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" bentakku padanya, aku membanting tangannya yang terus memegangi tanganku.

Aku tahu dia terkejut karena aku membentaknya. Kulihat mata birunya sudah tergenang air mata. Menangis lagi? Aku lelah melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis? Kau hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Kau sudah tahu 'kan? AKU ITU BENCI AIR MATA, NARUTO!" Aku berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kejam? Memang. Dan perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku BENCI AIR MATA.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku hanya terdiam di tempat—menangis. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kalau aku hanya bisa menangis. Entahlah, aku pun bingung dengan diriku sendiri, aku sudah sering dibentak seperti ini, tapi aku masih ingin bertahan dengannya, bahkan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya. Aku terlalu menyayanginya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Pagi ini aku memasuki kelasku, seperti biasa, kelasku sudah ramai. Aku menuju tempat dudukku, Sasuke belum datang rupanya. Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak berangkat bersama Sasuke? Yah, kami memang seperti ini.

Sejak tiga bulan terakhir aku dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama, bahkan mengantar pulang pun tidak. Dia berubah. Kenapa aku bilang berubah? Karena aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama setengah tahun, dan kalian tahu perubahan sikapnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapaku padanya.

"Hn," Dia menaruh tasnya di sebelahku dengan malas-malasan, dan langsung menatap keluar jendela.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cueknya ini.

Dan yah, seharian ini pun dia terus bersikap dingin padaku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Hhh... Lelahnya. Istirahat, itu yang aku lakukan semenjak sampai di rumah beberapa jam lalu. Sekolah memang tak selamanya menyenangkan. Aku menatap _handphone_ yang tergeletal di sebelahku, kuraih _handphone_ itu. Apa aku mengirim pesan saja ya ke Sasuke untuk menghilangkan bosan? Yah, apa salahnya dicoba.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu, tidak ada balasan rupanya. Bodohnya, padahal aku sudah menduga tidak akan dibalas, tapi masih saja nekat mengirim pesan. Sekali lagi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya ini. Setiap aku mengirim pesan selalu jarang dibalas, saat menelepon pun jarang diangkat.

"Naru, makan malam," Kudengar _kaa-san_ memanggilku di bawah sana.

"Ya, _kaa-san._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Oi, Naruto. Kemana pasanganmu?" tanya salah seorang temanku begitu aku memasuki kelas—Kiba.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa dia tidak mengabarimu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Sasuke memang tidak mengabariku, sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjenguknya.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Yang kutahu, dia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya di sini. Tapi, kenapa rumah ini terasa sepi sekali?

Beberapa kali aku menekan bel rumahnya. Namun, tidak juga dibukakan pintu, kucoba memutar kenop pintunya, dan ternyata terbuka.

Tumben sekali Sasuke tidak hati-hati begini. Aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya, benda yang pertama kulihat adalah sebuah sofa, dan ada seseorang di atasnya. Kuhampiri sofa itu, ada Sasuke sedang tertidur rupanya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, ada semburat merah dan keringat dingin di sana, napasnya pun tidak teratur. Apa dia demam?

Kusentuh keningnya, dan ternyata benar dugaanku.

Aku segera menuju dapur, menyiapkan air kompres. Begitu selesai aku langsung meletakkan serbet yang sudah basah itu di keningnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam aku mengompresnya, untunglah demamnya turun, semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya pun sudah memudar. Aku segera membereskan semua bahan kompresan yang ada, dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Kembali kusentuh keningnya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tangan menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto… Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya seraya menatapku tajam.

"A-Aku hanya…"

"SEDANG APA, NARUTO?"

"A-Aku hanya menjengukmu, aku khawatir denganmu karena kau tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari berturut-turut," jawabku menunduk, aku tidak berani menatap matanya, lagi-lagi aku dibentaknya.

"Pulang kau. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu."

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya, jadi dia tidak masuk karena tidak ingin melihatku? Begitu ya…

Sasuke berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar, segera aku menahan tangannya, "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke? Kau sedang sakit,"

"Bukan urusanmu, lepaskan tanganku," ujarnya dingin.

"Sasuke—"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU, NARUTO!" Dia membanting tanganku dengan kasar, membuatku terjatuh menabrak pinggiran sofa, "Akh,"

Aku duduk terdiam di sana, menahan sakit yang melanda punggungku. Jangan menangis, Naruto.

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dibenci Sasuke. Aku mohon, jangan menangis.

Sial, kenapa air mata ini susah sekali ditahan? Jangan keluar, aku mohon jangan keluar.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Namun sayang, seberapa kalipun Naruto memohon, air mata itu tetap keluar, Naruto menunduk, tidak ingin Sasuke melihat air matanya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap tahu bahwa Naruto sedang menangis. Itu membuatnya geram.

"Kau… Daripada kau membuatku kesal terus… LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG!" Sasuke menarik dengan kasar pergelangan tangan Naruto, 'menyeretnya' keluar.

"Sa-Sasuke, sakit. Lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau keluar dari rumah ini," Sasuke 'membanting' Naruto keluar rumahnya—BRAK!—dan juga membanting pintunya.

Naruto hanya menangis di luar, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini, dia benar-benar yakin sekarang kalau Sasuke membencinya.

Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan rumah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di dalam hanya menunduk, badannya gemetar, menyesali perbuatannya, mungkin?

DUAK!

Dia memukul tembok terdekat, "Sial!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Pagi ini Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Naruto, apa Sasuke tidak masuk lagi?" tanya Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas.

"Entahlah..." jawabnya lesu.

"Apa kau pergi menjenguknya kemarin?" Kali ini Kiba yang bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Dia sedang sakit."

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling bertatapan.

"Ahaha, jangan lemas begitu, Naruto. Pasti dia baik-baik saja," ujar Kiba menyemangati.

GREK.

Pintu geser kelas terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh tiga penghuni kelas XI.

Sasuke menuju bangkunya, dan menatap tajam pada dua orang yang berada dekat dengan Naruto. Dua orang yang ditatap itu langsung menjauh.

"Cih, apa-apaan dia?" bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"…"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di koridor sekolah—Ya, sekarang jam istirahat—di tangannya ada beberapa bungkusan kue kering.

"Naruto-_senpai_, boleh titip ini untuk Sasuke-_senpai_?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto dihampiri oleh beberapa gadis. Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu, kue-kue itu dititipkan untuk Sasuke melalui Naruto. Karena mereka tahu, Naruto lah yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _arigatou_, _senpai._"

Bertambahlah bungkusan makanan ringan itu di tangan Naruto, buru-buru dia menuju kelas agar tidak dapat titipan lagi.

GREK.

Naruto memasuki kelas.

"Oi, Naruto. Kalau kau lapar, tidak usah sampai seperti itu," ujar Kiba yang melihat begitu banyak makanan ringan di tangan Naruto.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak habis, lebih baik untukku saja," ujar Chouji.

"Ini bukan untukku," jawab Naruto. Dia menuju tempat duduknya, untunglah ada Sasuke di sana. Naruto menaruh kue-kue itu.

Sasuke yang melihat ada banyak kue, langsung menatap Naruto.

"Untukmu, dari adik kelas."

"Aku tidak butuh," ujar Sasuke dingin, dia kembali menatap jendela.

"Hei, jangan begitu."

"Kau ingin aku membuangnya?"

"Bu-Bukannya begitu, mereka sudah membuatnya dengan senang hati, setidaknya kau makan satu, lagipula kau belum makan dari pagi."

"..."

"Ayolah, Sasuke," Naruto sedikit mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK BUTUH!"

Teriakan Sasuke barusan menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam menatapnya kaget.

Sasuke berdiri, dan mulai berjalan.

Naruto menunduk, "Kau…"

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"KENAPA KAU JADI TIDAK BERPERASAAN BEGINI, SASUKE?"

PLAK!

Pipi Naruto memerah.

"Diam kau, Naruto!"

"Brengsek!"

DUAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh—Gaara baru saja memukulnya.

"He-Hei, hentikan, tidak usah sampai seperti ini," Naruto bermaksud menghentikan dua orang di hadapannya, namun badannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Kiba, lepaskan!"

"Tidak, Naruto. Biarkan Gaara memberi pelajaran padanya."

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan pukuli Sasuke!" Air mata mulai tergenang di mata birunya.

"Hentikan, Gaara! Jangan pukuli dia!" Naruto terus meronta di dekapan Kiba, sedangkan Gaara tidak memperdulikan perintah Naruto.

"Dengar, Naruto. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya kami semua tidak suka kau menjalin hubungan dengannya, dia itu selalu berbuat kasar padamu."

Naruto tercengang mendengar pengakuan Kiba. Dia tidak menyangka kalau selama ini teman-temannya…

"Dia tidak seperti itu, dulu dia—"

"Itu dulu, Naruto. Beda dengan sekarang, apa kau masih mau membelanya?"

"Aku tahu dia, Kiba. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku, biarkan aku menghentikan mereka," Naruto kembali berontak.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau menangis, daripada kau membelanya terus," Kiba memperkuat setiap cengkramannya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku, kalian semua tidak mengerti!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto!" Kali ini Shikamaru ambil alih.

"Kiba benar, Naruto. Kami semua tidak suka," ujar Chouji.

"Sudah kubilang kalian semua tidak mengerti! Lepaskan, lepaskan aku! SUDAH HENTIKAN, GAARA!"

Gaara terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto, gerakannya pun terhenti.

"Sudah cukup, jangan sakiti Sasuke…" Naruto kembali menangis.

"Kau… Kau menyukai Naruto ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara dengan seringai kecilnya, "Ambil… Ambil saja… AMBIL SAJA DIA! JADIKAN DIA MILIKMU! AKU AKAN AKHIRI HUBUNGANKU DENGAN NARUTO SEKARANG JUGA!"

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. Hatinya sakit…

"Keparat kau!" Gaara hendak memukul Sasuke kembali, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan pelukan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sudah, Gaara. Aku tidak apa."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ya? Aku tak mau mengganggu pasangan baru di kelas ini," Sasuke segera berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih terus membelanya sampai saat terakhir, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"…Aku hanya…"

"Kau hanya ingin melindungi orang yang sudah sering menyakitimu, begitu?"

Naruto menunduk, "Tolong, jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi,"

Naruto berdiri dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, matanya pun masih terlihat sembab.

Sebenarnya Gaara dkk khawatir dengan Naruto, tapi apa yang bisa mereka semua perbuat? Yah, satu-satunya adalah membiarkan Naruto sendiri dulu.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Kembali, Naruto berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah, sekarang jam belajar sudah usai, yang berarti sudah saatnya pulang. Namun, pemuda pirang ini belum juga meninggalkan sekolah, dia masih berkeliling. Mencari Sasuke, mungkin?

"Hei, Naruto."

"Sakura? Ino?"

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Ino dengan senyum liciknya.

"Belum."

"Memang kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku…"

"Mencari Sasuke ya?" ujar Sakura tak lupa dengan senyum liciknya.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian di kelas tadi. Naruto menunduk.

"Kenapa diam saja? Benar 'kan kau mencari Sasuke?"

"…"

"Buat apa kau masih mencarinya? Bukannya hubunganmu dengannya sudah selesai? Kau jangan lupa, aku dan Ino ada di kelas tadi. Kau tahu? Kami senang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi."

"…"

Sakura dan Ino merasa puas, mengingat rencana mereka berhasil untuk memojokkan Naruto. Sakura menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hei, kau! Kalau ada seseorang berbicara denganmu, tataplah orang itu!"

BUAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Naruto, membuat tubuhnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Naruto mendongak, sudah ada dua orang laki-laki di belakang Sakura dan Ino, sepertinya mereka orang suruhan Sakura.

"Akh…" Naruto meringis saat merasakan sebuah cekikan di lehernya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sadar, Naruto. Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir, jadi jangan mengejarnya terus!" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Lepaskan aku—akh!" Cekikan di leher Naruto semakin kuat, sepertinya cekikan itu akan semakin kuat setiap Naruto membantah perkataan Sakura.

"Nah, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino.

"…Sa-Sasuke…"

"Hei, berani sekali kau menggumamkan namanya," Sakura memberi kode pada salah satu suruhannya yang sedang mencekik Naruto. Orang itu hendak memukul Naruto kembali.

"Hei, lepaskan dia, keparat!"

BUAK!

Kali ini giliran orang suruhan Sakura yang terkena pukulan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto berhasil terlepas dari cekikan itu, dia lunglai dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Sa-Sasuke," ucap Sakura panik, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke masih berada di sekolah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"A-Aku cuma…"

Sasuke menunduk, dia geram, "Lebih baik kalian pergi. PERGI KALIAN SEMUA!"

Sakura dan yang lain tersentak. Gadis _pink_ itu menatap Naruto tajam sebelum mengajak 'teman-temannya' pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Aku…"

"Kau itu selalu saja merepotkan."

Naruto hanya menunduk, "Sasuke… Apa semua yang kau katakan di kelas itu benar?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, dia meraih tangan Sasuke.

Naruto hampir terisak, tapi dia berusaha agar tidak menangis mengingat semua hal yang tadi terjadi di kelas.

"Aku… Aku…"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tadi memegang tangannya, menarik tangan itu agar pemiliknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto terkejut, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa merasakan hangat di dalam pelukan Sasuke lagi.

"Naruto… Maaf, selama ini aku selalu berbuat kasar padamu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan segera tahu."

"Sasuke—"

"Ssstt, jangan tanyakan lagi. Yang perlu kau tahu hanya satu, aku sangat menyayangimu," Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

Perlahan, pemuda raven itu mulai menurunkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Aku mohon, jangan cari aku lagi, Naruto," ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya, dia bermaksud melepaskan pelukannya juga, namun badannya ditahan oleh orang di hadapannya.

Mereka bertatapan dalam jarak dekat.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengelus rambut pirang itu lembut, "Pulanglah, ini sudah sore,"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam di tempat. Begitu Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di koridor sekolah itu, dan sudah seminggu pula Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Tentu Naruto khawatir dengannya, apalagi kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Apa maksudnya 'Jangan cari aku lagi'?

'Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke rumahnya,' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah berada di depan rumah Sasuke. Dia sudah berada di sini sejak limabelas menit lalu, tapi tidak juga ada yang membukakaan pintu, padahal dia sudah menekan belnya beberapa kali. Berasumsi bahwa rumah Sasuke kosong, dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali di lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Naruto kembali ke rumah pemuda raven itu, tepat hari ini. Dia menekan bel rumah tersebut, dan dibukakan pintu oleh salah satu penghuninya.

"Itachi-_nii_," Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto…" Itachi tampak sedih melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Itachi-_nii_? Ada apa?"

"Kau kesini mencari Sasuke 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Itachi tersenyum lirih, "Ayo, masuk dulu,"

Itachi mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di dalam.

"Naruto… Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak untukmu."

"Kau bicara apa, Itachi-_nii_?"

"Sasuke…"

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke… Dia…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Ini Sasuke, Naruto…"

Mata Naruto tak berkedip, mata itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata, badannya jatuh lemas di tanah. Memang pemandangan yang dia lihat bukan pemandangan yang bagus. Melihat batu nisan di hadapanmu, siapa yang tidak sedih?

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto, ini," Itachi menyodorkan sesuatu pada Naruto, sebuah surat. Naruto membukanya dan membaca isi yang terkandung di dalamnya.

/Naruto, aku harap kau tidak menangis setelah mengetahui semuanya. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku ini mengidap penyakit yang mematikan, aku tidak mau bilang penyakit apa itu.

Setiap aku mau pergi ke tempat balap motor, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke tempat itu, melainkan aku pergi ke dokter untuk mengecek keadaanku, dan ternyata semakin lama penyakitku semakin parah. Mungkin umurku pun sudah bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu semualah yang membuatku berlaku kasar padamu selama ini.

Aku melakukan itu semua agar kau tidak merasa sedih saat aku meninggalkanmu, bahkan mungkin kau akan merasa senang kalau aku sudah tidak ada, karena tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu.

Aku ingin kau seperti itu, tetap merasa senang, semangat, dan ceria walaupun aku sudah tidak ada. Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Naruto yang kukenal.

Dan waktu itu, saat kau datang ke rumah untuk menjengukku. Lagi-lagi aku berlaku kasar padamu, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan itu semua. Bahkan aku merasa sesak kalau mengingat semuanya.

Lalu… Saat insiden di kelas itu. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, bukan? Dan aku tidak akan pernah sungguh-sungguh. Mengatakannya lagi pun aku enggan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau berlaku lembut padaku, karena aku tahu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, dan aku tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikanmu.

Kalau ditanya, hatiku selalu sakit setiap mengingat semua perbuatan kasar yang telah aku lakukan padamu, apalagi saat melihat air matamu, melihatmu menangis, dan itu karena diriku. Rasanya... Aku pun tidak bisa menggambarkannya.

Selain itu, aku juga berharap kau bisa membenciku, menginginkanku tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi sepertinya harapanku sia-sia ya. Kau malah terus memperhatikan aku.

Terakhir, seperti yang aku bilang, aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Naruto yang kukenal. Yang semangat, ceria, dan banyak tersenyum, walaupun aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu.

Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi.

Aku selalu menyayangimu, Uzumaki Naruto/

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah membaca isi surat itu, dia semakin ingin menangis.

"Naruto… Tenanglah."

"Itachi-_nii_, kenapa dia tidak cerita tentang penyakitnya padaku?"

Itachi memeluk Naruto, "Dia tidak ingin kau merasa sedih, Naruto,"

"Tapi… Tapi itu sama saja dia membohongiku selama ini."

"Dia berbohong untuk kebaikanmu juga."

Naruto tidak membalas, kali ini dia kembali menangis.

"Naruto, jangan menangis, biarkan Sasuke pergi dengan tenang. Berjanjilah padanya, kau tidak akan menangis lagi setelah ini."

Naruto berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia memeluk nisan itu, "Ya, aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, Sasuke,"

Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, "Pegang janjimu, dan ayo kita pulang. Sasuke pasti sudah merasa tenang di sana,"

"Ya," Naruto berdiri dan ikut berjalan meninggalkan batu nisan tersebut bersama Itachi, dia tersenyum menatap langit, 'Aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu, Sasuke,'

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok berambut raven sedang tersenyum di dekat batu nisan itu.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

OOC? Tau kok, maaf._.v Maaf juga kalau banyak typo(s), hehe.

Btw, jgn makin benci dgn chara2 Naruto yang kalian gak suka setelah membaca fict ini ya (terutama Sakura). Gak ada unsur bashing chara kok.

Thanks for reading. Review?


End file.
